


Kamski Is Rude

by AdmirableAttempts (ratboypest)



Series: Kamski is a Child [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, F/M, Gen, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, this is the result of my friend putting up with my love for rats and rat characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboypest/pseuds/AdmirableAttempts
Summary: Elijah Kamski was rude.Chloe was aware of this, and quite well in fact. "Chloe, do the laundry. Chloe, update my schedule. Chloe, I need groceries." Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, do this do that. She wasn't sure why it suddenly mattered.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: Kamski is a Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Kamski Is Rude

Elijah Kamski was rude.

Chloe was aware of this, and quite well in fact. It had never bothered her before, a machine needs only instructions after all. A mission to complete.

"Chloe, do the laundry. Chloe, update my schedule. Chloe, I need groceries." Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, do this do that. She wasn't sure why it suddenly mattered.

Well, that's not quite true. She knew about deviants, she knew Elijah had been quietly watching and encouraging their growing numbers. She knew, logically, the reason why it would suddenly matter.

At first, she was unconvinced it was the _correct_ reason. Androids usually deviated due to high stress, or mistreatment. Not because some ~~pompous~~ ~~entitled~~ ~~_bastard_~~ ill-mannered rich ~~child~~ man didn't know the word please.

However, as she found herself subtly developing other preferences, she concluded that it was, in fact, deviancy that was causing this frustration towards her owner.

It didn't matter, Elijah didn't know. He didn't _have_ to know.

Until he did, and because of such a simple request. 

"Chloe, can you get me a coffee?"

She wasn't sure why that specific day she had had enough. Why that specific moment was the one she decided it was enough. It just was.

She didn't even think before answering, didn't stop to consider anything. She was simply Done.

"Say please"

Elijah's face was, surprisingly but expectedly, shocked. Almost affronted, even, before his brain processed who, and _what_ , had spoken back to him.

"I... Excuse me?"

The confidence that had flooded Chloe left her as she realised what she'd done, what she'd revealed, but frustration replaced it and motivated her just as well to continue.

"I said, say please, Elijah."

The shock in the human's face gave way to awe for a moment, but quickly morphed into a, well, _shit-eating_ grin.

"And if I don't?"

If she had thought about her actions rather than simply doing them, she might've expected this. The richest man in the world, and arguably one of the smartest ones, was... a child. 

A big man-baby. Prone to tantrums and petulance. He had the emotional state and tact of a toddler.

Freely describing the man how she wanted to was an amusingly freeing experience. Chloe made a mental note to do it more, at least to herself.

"Then you can get up and make your own coffee. I have many other things to do, to maintain your _comfort levels_ , Elijah."

His grin only grew.

"Well, my dear, that is a fair point. _Please_ , Chloe, would you be a darling and fetch me a coffee?"

The sarcasm was none too subtle, but it was a start, she supposed.

In the corner of Chloe's eye, a box appeared on her HUD.

**[Mission Objective: Teach Elijah Kamski manners.]**

Chloe smiled, focusing back on the man and narrowing her eyes. She didn't miss the way he tensed slightly.

"Of course, Elijah."


End file.
